


Accidental

by Bexless



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris accidentally witnesses Adam having phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/gifts).



> This is a story for Jamjar, who gave me the prompt 'oblivious' a hundred years ago. Many thanks to Wax Jism :)

The lights were off because Kris was asleep. He didn’t think that was an unusual arrangement.

Or okay, he wasn’t asleep yet, but he would be soon. He was almost there – he was so close, just drifting in that comfy place right before tumbling over the edge into oblivion, and when Adam came into the room Kris didn’t move or say anything to alert Adam to his presence, because that would pull him back from the edge.

Also, he didn’t think he should have to alert Adam to his presence. They were sharing a room. Adam knew that. Kris was there when they moved into the mansion, there when they unpacked – or Kris unpacked, Adam more unsploded. Kris hadn’t lurked in the closet the whole time, he hadn’t hidden in the shadows. He’d been right there, sharing post-show highs and pre-show nerves and giving his opinion on pants when Adam asked for, and then ignored, it. Adam knew Kris was there.

Or at least, Kris thought he did. Adam didn’t turn the lights on when he came in, because he was considerate like that, and didn’t want to wake Kris when he inevitably fell asleep first. But he also usually tried to be quiet, which didn’t involve talking on the phone.

“Wait,” he said, as he closed the door behind him. “Let me get into bed.”

(That was when Kris should have done something, should have mumbled, “Dude, I’m here,” or turned his lamp on or something. But he didn’t. Adam’s voice was low and familiar and not jarring at all, and Kris was so close to sleeping, he was just a few seconds away, so he stayed quiet and let himself drift.)

He heard the soft slither and thump of Adam’s clothes hitting the floor, then the creak of him climbing into bed. Somewhere in the depths of his sleep-fogged mind, Kris thought it was odd that Adam wasn’t washing his face in the bathroom first, something he was usually religious about. Whatever. Kris was too tired to get worked up about Adam’s skincare regime.

“Okay,” said Adam, in that same soft, low voice. “Tell me.”

He sounded intent, concerned almost. He made encouraging humming noises in response to whatever was being said on the other end of the line, and Kris was about to drift off again when Adam said, “Fuck, you sound good. Are you naked?”

Kris’ eyes flew wide in the dark and he reeled a little, yanked suddenly out of almost-sleep to _very very awake_.

“Take them off,” Adam breathed across the room.

Kris stared wildly into the blackness, resolutely _not_ looking over to where he could almost make out the lines of Adam’s body in the gloom. Adam’s breathing was steady but deliberate, pitched so you could hear it if you were on the phone with him. Or lying in bed eight feet from him, wishing for the ability to teleport, or at least sudden deafness.

Neither of which arrived.

“I already am,” Adam said then, and made a soft sound, like a sigh but...more. “Me too, baby, I’d be so good to you. Kiss you all over, spread you out and touch you everywhere.”

Okay – okay, Kris said to himself. It was going to be okay. Obviously it was a horrifying situation and Kris was going to die, but if he tried to be rational about it, it wasn’t like he’d never been in the room while another dude jerked off before. It wasn’t like he’d never been in the room while _Adam_ jerked off before, they’d been sharing a bedroom for weeks. Kris had heard Adam and he was sure Adam had heard him and it was just the same, right, it was completely the same except that the other times Adam hadn’t been...narrating.

Maybe Kris would be lucky. Maybe Adam liked to listen rather than talk.

“I want to get down on my knees for you and suck you until you scream,” Adam said, dashing all of Kris’ hopes in one fell sentence. “I love your cock, baby, are you touching it for me?”

 _Kris_ wasn’t touching anything, that was for damn sure. He had both hands fisted so tightly in the bedclothes they were starting to ache, but if he let go he didn’t trust himself not to go for his cock, which was completely confused about the situation and responding to dirty talk the only way it knew how.

“Your dirty mouth,” Adam said then, gleefully. He sighed, and there was a soft noise, whisper skin-on-skin and then he sighed again, deeper and scratched with satisfaction. “Yeah, that’s it, I’d work you slow to start with. I want you to – can you put me on speaker?”

Shit shit _shit_ Kris seriously did not need to hear both ends of the conversation, one was more than enough, thank you – but it was all right, Adam didn’t seem to be making any moves to broadcast the show to the room.

He was just talking, in this low, warm, intense rumble, the kind of voice that went all the way down to Kris’ toes and curled them all in, one by one. “You can use your other hand on your balls, baby, play with them for me, I know you love that.”

Kris, his dick was quick to remind him, loved that too. Morals aside, the fact was he was seriously turned on, and when Adam made this shivery groan he had to put his hand on his dick, he _had_ to. He wasn’t going to really do anything, but then Adam said, “I’d take my time with you, squeeze until you get nice and wet,” and Kris had to rub his thumb over the head of his cock and squeeze right underneath it, keeping his eyes and mouth shut, holding his breath.

Kris and Katy had never gotten the hang of phone sex. It wasn’t Katy’s fault, she was all for it. Kris just got stuttery and embarrassed whenever they tried, though. He was suddenly and intensely envious of Adam, of the way he could say this excruciatingly embarrassing stuff like it was no big deal, like there was nothing he would rather be doing than telling someone to play with their nipples.

“I’d get them all stiff, pinch them until you’re fucking begging for my mouth, then tug on them with my teeth, keep my hand moving on your cock the whole time. Do you know where my other hand is?”

There was a brief silence. Kris squeezed his dick and pretended he wasn’t hanging desperately onto Adam’s every word.

“That’s right, baby, suck on your fingers for me now, get them good and wet.” Adam’s voice was starting to catch around the edges on every other word. “I want you to get yourself ready for me, can you do that?”

 _Oh_ , Kris thought, his free hand clenching compulsively on his own thigh. Oh, he was going to-

“That’s it,” Adam crooned, “I always make it good for you, don’t I? Open you up, give you my fingers, tongue-fuck you until you’re so ready you’ll beg for my cock, beg me to fuck you. Fuck yourself deeper, baby, let me hear those noises you make.”

Kris couldn’t – he wasn’t there, he couldn’t make himself do that, but he did slide his hand down between his legs and curl his fingers over and push _up_ behind his balls, in the spot that always made this flash shoot through Kris’ body, made him feel everything everywhere, magnified two hundred percent. He listened to Adam talking through it and shivered a little bit, wanting. He could ask Katy to touch him like that. He was going to ask her, he decided then: they could ask each other for things, always had been able to, it was one of the things he loved so much about being with her.

“That’s so good,” Adam was saying now, his voice breaking and breathless. “So good, baby, can you feel me inside you? Does it feel good? I bet you look so fucking hot, love watching you stroke your cock, wish I was there to do it for you.”

Kris swallowed viciously against the whimper that wanted to escape, opened his mouth and breathed carefully, quietly, letting himself move his hand enough to stroke himself just once, twice, and then he had to stop again because he was tingling all over and he didn’t think he could stay quiet through it.

Adam said, “Come for me, baby,” and Kris _wanted_ to, he wanted to push back the covers and fuck his hand and let Adam talk him right to the brink and then over it, and that was scary, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was scary to realize he felt like that, but right now he had to lie there and listen to Adam tell whoever was on the phone how good he was, how amazing he sounded, how much Adam wanted him and wished he was there to see him come.

Kris’ belly was a twisting mess, arousal and anxiety and guilt and a clear, sharp shot of what he was pretty sure was jealousy running through it. Adam was still talking, bringing the guy on the other end down before he started working himself up. Kris wrapped his fingers more firmly around the base of his cock and closed his eyes.

“Fuck,” Adam moaned urgently. “Fuck, baby, I’m so ready to give you my cock.”

Kris bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh, but he also had to squeeze the base of his cock even harder, forcing back the pulse it gave at Adam’s words.

“Yeah,” said Adam, and Kris could hear his hand moving faster now, rapid and slick. “Yeah, tell me how big it is. Tell me you want it, tell me how much you want it.”

For some reason that made heat flare in Kris’ belly and between his legs; his balls got tight and when he allowed himself another stroke he had to bite hard into his lip to stay quiet.

“Fuck,” Adam gasped, and then he moaned, sharp and loud, and then made a noise like _ah-ah-ahhh_ which twisted itself into a sharp whimper that Kris had heard before, he’d definitely – that was Adam coming, the noise and the quick, heavy, ragged panting, and the sated, blissful, “Ohhh,” that he breathed out on when he was done.

Kris’ eyes were wide open again. He stared into the blackness, his whole world reduced to the throb in his cock and the sound of Adam’s breathing slowing down.

“I wish you were here,” Adam said softly. “I hate sleeping alone.” Kris’ breath caught in his throat, his chest aching with sympathetic loneliness. Adam laughed quietly. “ _Especially_ after you make me come. Beds should not be empty after orgasms, it’s all wrong.”

Kris stared up into the darkness, and tried to think of what he wouldn’t give to be with Katy right that second. He couldn’t come up with anything.

“I know it is,” Adam said, “I know it’s worth it. I just didn’t sign up to be a fucking monk, is all.” Another pause. “Yeah, easy for you to say, you don’t have a curfew and a camera crew standing between you and every dick in a hundred mile radius. When are you in L.A. again? Uh huh. Oh, that’s not true, I know plenty of places we can fuck in the middle of the day.”

Kris bugged his eyes at the ceiling.

“Well, I have lived here for eight years,” said Adam, laughing. There was a pause and then he laughed again, harder and for longer this time. Usually Kris loved to listen to Adam laughing. But usually he wasn’t secretly sporting a boner on the other side of the room.

Adam started talking again, almost a murmur now, and Kris entertained the wild hope that maybe Adam would fall right asleep after hanging up and Kris would be able to sneak out and then back in and then go and take care of himself in the shower. His hard-on wasn’t going anywhere, no matter how harshly he threatened it.

But then he was plunged right back into horror and dread again, because Adam cleared his throat and said, “All right, I gotta go before I fall asleep and ruin another pillowcase. Okay. I will. Yeah. You too. Sweet dreams.”

Kris heard the beep and click of Adam hanging up, and then silence. He lay there cringing and panicking and holding his dick until inevitably, Adam sighed and his bed creaked and he turned his lamp on. He didn’t say anything, and when Kris risked a peek in his direction he was stretching luxuriously, spread out on top of his bed, naked with his back arched and his eyes closed and his cock lying against his hip. His cheeks were flushed, his arms were flung out to either side. Kris had time to bite his own tongue, and then Adam relaxed back down from his stretch, settling into himself on the bed, and opened his eyes.

“Shit!” he said immediately, bolting up into a sitting position. “Kris? What the fuck, have you been here the whole time?”

“Yes,” Kris said hopelessly. He was a horrible creep. Adam was never going to speak to him again after this.

Adam stared at him with wide, crazy eyes. “Why didn’t you _say something_?” he demanded. “What the fuck, Kris? Seriously!”

“I was mostly asleep when you came in!” Kris rushed to explain, tripping over his words and making himself sound like a liar. “And then by the time I realized what you were doing it was too late!”

“Too late to what?” Adam yelled, thumping the bed with his fist. “Too late to say oh, hey, I’m _here in the room secretly listening to you have phone sex_?”

“It wasn’t a secret!” Kris protested. Adam made an even crazier face at him, and Kris tried again. “I didn’t want to interrupt!”

“You didn’t-” Adam cut himself off and shook his head sharply. A muscle shifted in his jaw, and he took a couple of deep breaths before going on. “For the record? If this ever happens in future, please, feel free to interrupt me at any point before you hear me telling anyone to finger their own ass.”

“Oh, _God_ ,” Kris moaned, covering his eyes with his free hand.

Adam laughed, sounding somewhere between really pissed off and really amused. “Oh, don’t act all shocked, Allen, you just heard much worse than that.”

Kris peeked at him again, and now he was sitting up properly, feet on the floor. He shook his head in Kris’ direction. “Seriously, dude. Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why didn’t you turn on the freaking lights so you could _see me_?” Kris said, embarrassment making him nonsensical.

“I thought you were downstairs! I didn’t know anyone was here for me to see!” Adam retorted, and then arched an eyebrow in the direction of Kris’ crotch. “And frankly, it doesn’t look like you were having a terrible time.”

Oh, _God_. Kris pulled his knees up to make a tent with the bedclothes. “I’m sorry,” he said miserably. “I swear to God, man, that’s not why I was listening. It just happened, I couldn’t help it.”

That wasn’t strictly true, but Adam didn’t have to know _everything_. It was definitely helping, seeing Adam in the light, hearing his regular voice, it made it back into reality again, but – but it had still happened, Kris had still heard him. He couldn’t un-know what that was like. He bit his lip and tried to look as sorry and un-aroused as possible.

Adam kept looking at him for a minute, then relented and waved his hand. “Porn’s porn,” he said lightly. “I read a study that said if you show a human male a tape of two other human beings fucking, he’s more likely to get turned on than if you show him anything else, regardless of whether or not he would usually find those two people attractive.”

“You read a study about porn?” Kris asked, then shook his head. “Never mind. Of course you did.”

“If I’d known you were listening,” Adam said slyly, “I would have put on more of a show.”

Kris blinked at him. “ _More_ of a show?”

Adam laughed and stood up. He was still naked, and his belly was wet, and Kris’ brain was completely crosswired by now because he couldn’t stop staring at Adam’s cock, which was right there all oh, hey, I recently had an orgasm and _you didn’t_.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Adam said, either oblivious to Kris’ staring or just nice enough to ignore it. “I will be in there for at least twenty minutes and will not be able to hear any noise you make.”

“Dude, two minutes would be pushing it, okay,” Kris said fervently.

As Adam passed by the bed, he paused and let the back of his hand touch Kris’ flushed cheek, looking down at him thoughtfully. His fingers were wet, and Kris shivered and his eyes slid closed before he even knew what was happening, and he thought he might have made a noise of some kind as his hand tightened involuntarily on his cock, and it was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to Kris for at least thirty seconds, but Adam just laughed and headed for the bathroom.

“Straight boys,” he said airily as he closed the door.

Kris gritted his teeth and managed to control himself until he heard the shower come on, and then he shoved the blankets away and gave himself a proper stroke, groaning in relief and pushing up into his own touch. It really didn’t take long for him to come; it never did, nowadays, for some reason his dick took isolation, surrealism, and bone-deep exhaustion to mean ‘full speed ahead to orgasm’, like maybe it was afraid he’d fall asleep mid-jerk if it didn’t get to the finish line in time. Kris lay there panting and blinking at the ceiling and wishing Katy was there, and then Adam stuck his head back in the room and said,

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance you want to snuggle afterwards?”

What the hell, it couldn’t hurt. Kris gave him a tired thumbs-up. “Why not, man?”

“Yay!” said Adam. “No homo.”

Kris snorted and put his thumb away, rotated his hand and gave Adam the finger instead. Adam laughed, and closed the door.


End file.
